Girls Just Wanna Have Answers
by goaliegrl2014
Summary: Zach follows Cammie to London. Cammie will finally get the answers she thinks she deserves. But can she handle the truth? And can she handle meeting more of her family and past? ZAMMIE-but the good kind
1. London Calling

"Last boarding call for flight 12 to London England!" a cranky voice with a English accent grunted from the intercom. It sounded like someone hadn't had enough coffee this morning…

But I had. Bex and I finished off our double espressos and grabbed our luggage. "Ready for this?" Bex said with a sly smile that I had learned to love and kind of fear…

We walked up to the boarding desk. Bex smiled at the desk attendent.

"Here you go." She passed our boarding passes to the man. The man glanced at the boarding passes with a confused expression. "but wait these aren't…" but by the time he looked back up Bex had grabbed my wrist and a set of keys and pulled me into a "supply closet". Outside there were loud confused voices. Bex let out a chuckle.

"I should be more surprised." I wasn't surprised that we had escaped into this closet. When I was sitting and enjoying my coffee, I had scoped out the semi-sketchy closet. Due to the architecture of the gate, this would be a very dumb place to put a closet. Also, right across the hall there was another supply closet that was bigger and there were actually maintenance people coming in and out of it.

"Well that should confuse the runway security for a while, which means that we can get out of here earlier!"

Bex flipped on the light. We were in stainless steel room. Sitting there was our luggage and a very attractive…stranger.

My shoulders tensed, I squared my hips, dropped my right foot behind my left and placed my fists in the perfect possession for easy retraction. My foot connected with the guys head perfectly between his temple and his ear. Gaurnteed to have him knocked out of at least 1 hour. That will give Macy and I enough to…

"Cammie! What are you doing! You just knocked out our PILOT. You need to relax. You are on vacation. I know you are tense since the election, but your mom gave me specific direction to let, no make, you relax and enjoy London. But hey nice kick…."

I smiled shyly and helped Bex drag the so called "pilot" into the lazy boy chair in her family jet.

The jet was waiting for us. The door was locked but we took care of that. Don't ask. When is comes to Gallagher Girls sometimes it is best to just let it go. I ran back to the main airport buildings to "fetch our bags" as Bex put it. I think she is excited to get back to London.

As I entered the room, I grabbed both of our suit cases and was about to duck back out when I realized that all the airport security guards where probably looking for us. I took one of the chairs and rigged it so that the guards would have hard time entering the closet. Bex was right. I really did need to calm down. Walking back to the plane, it hit me.

"Wait a second. Who is gonna drive the plane?"

Bex gave me that smirk again. " I thought you would never ask!"

"NO WAY! I am not driving this plane." I slowly backed away from Bex.

"Do you want me to force you to drive this plane?" My heart jumped. "Im joking! I already called another pilot. You so should have seen your face. Where is the confidence Cammie? Why don't you start relaxing and make yourself a drink. The mini fridge is over there." Bex stepped out of the main room and into the cockpit. I fixed myself a drink. I relaxed my shoulders and leaned back. I closed my eyes and kicked my shoes off. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, my arms pinned to my back.

"You should know better than to let your guard down, Gallagher Girl."

A/N

okay so this is my first story! its just alittle taste :) do yall like it? please R&R and tell me if u want me to continue!!


	2. I should be more suprised

Chapter 2

POV Zach

I thought it was going to be easier to track two Gallagher Girls heading out to vacation. You think that they would be relaxed and be predictable for once. I underestimated Bex. And from the look on Cammie's face when she was pulled into the supply closet, I think she did two. I was shocked. For the first time, the Gallagher Girls had caught me fully of guard. I looked down on my ticket for London. I was stuck. I took a breath.

I didn't even put on a very convincing disguise for the occasion. I located the nearest exit to the runway. They must be on a private plane and…

Suddenly, I heard the faintest "thwack!". I casually shuffled over to the closet.

I heard Macy's voice. It sounded like Cammie wasn't really in the vacation mind set either.

I quickly looked around. The boarding gate was being closed. If I wanted to get to London, it would have to be on their plane. There was no one around, so I tried the handle. I was surprise that neither of the girls had thought to lock the door. The security guards had gone crazy when the found out that Bex swiped the keys from the boarding desk and they were looking for the girls everywhere.

I cracked the door open. The girls were carrying a full sized man across the room, out onto the runway. I should have been more surprised that two 120 pound teenage girls were able to carry a full grown men, but those were Gallagher Girls for you. They were so strong and smart and SNAP OUT OF IT!

I slipped into the room and slowly followed them outside. Then my eyes fell on one of those runway golf carts. This was going to be a good vacation.

I beat the girls to the runway, taking the long way around runway so that they didn't see me. I parked the cart behind one of the loading belts. I didn't know which plane they were actually taking, but then I saw a small private jet with a british flag on it.

I had no trouble unlocking the plane, but then I locked it again so the girls could have their shot at the lock. It would also give me time set up. I placed 3 microphones and one camera around the main room of the plane and one in the cockpit. I settled in the second closet to the left of the lazy boys. This was going to be one long flight. The closet was tight but it did have enough space for me to setup. I heard shuffling out side. I heard that Cammie was going to "fetch the luggage".

My plan was to stay in the closet until we landed in England.

But when I saw Cammie totally let her guard down, I knew I couldn't let this chance go by.

When I finally let Cammie go and helped her to her feet, I wasn't surprised when she pounded me with questions.

"What are you doing here? I didn't see you again after the..the ..umm"

"I know." I said. She was waiting for me to say more. I loved when she stared at me like that. Her eyes were big, her head was leaned forward slightly and titled to the left. When she made this face, she looked so innocent and pretty. She threw me off every time.

"Come in here." I dragged her into the closet that I was just in. When her eyes fell on the TV and microphone set up, she just shook her head. " Again, I should be more surprised."


	3. Catch Phrase

Chapter 3

Pov cammie

Could it be possible he got even more attractive in one week?

"Fancy meeting you here," He leaned in and just when our lips were about to meet he whispered "Gallagher girl." I quickly pulled back and looked around.

The closet looked like a miniature version of the back of the academy vans. How long had he had to set this all up? I made a mental images of where he had set the cameras and judging by the noises that were coming through the radio, what general areas the….3 bugs were in.

Suddenly, static came up on the radio and two voices came through.

"Don't worry it all worked out. Cam accidently round house kicked the pilot in the face, so there was a very convenient opening for pilot. You think you could fly this thing? "

"Oh yah of course! We covered this in Modern Transportation in 8th grade."

My heart jumped. I stood up and was about to open the closet when Zach put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Umm , to see Liz." I said

" No." he said a little to forcefully. " I mean, stay. "

I was sick of not being in control. So I decided for once to get straight out answers for once.

"I'm not staying unless I get answers. Real answers. And don't even try the pointing and saying spy and trying to wow me with your good look..." I stopped myself. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered a large coffee.

Zach smiled and opened his mouth but seemed to think twice about it.

"You deserve answers. Ill give you one answer now."

I saw him glance at the monitor, but I ignored it.

"Why are you on this plane? Don't you ever go back to Blackthorn? How do you know Mr. Solomon?"

He put one finger up with every question I asked. He looked at his hand and had a confused look on his face. "I thought they taught math at the Academy, Gallagher Girl." He smiled. " I'll answer the first one. Your mom sent me here. She picked up some anonymous tips that the Cavern Corners would be in London. We don't know if it has anything to do with you but as they say: Better safe then sorry!"

"And you volunteered. Are you getting extra credit for this mr. goode?" I smiled.

"Look, we are just trying to keep you safe. We still don't know why…"

"I know. That's the one answer I keep getting over and over again. I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself. "

He looked like he actually pitied me.

Suddenly, the plane started to move.

"No wait! We can't leave! Your not supposed to be on this plane." I pushed open the closet door and stormed into the cockpit.

"Liz, stop the plane!" I said

"How did you know Liz was here? And driving the plane?" Macy said.

"When I was in the closet with…" I turned around to gesture to Zach. But he wasn't behind me or in the closet. "…Zach? How did…." But then I saw the note. It was tacked to the door with a pin that had a blackthorn emblem on it. The note just said, "spy."

"That guy needs to get a new catch phrase."


	4. Running like a girl

HERE IT TIS!!! New and improved! Half of it……..

After I had finished telling them what Zach had said, Bex smiled.

"What's with you two and small spaces. Did he kiss you this time?"

"Bex! That is so not the point! Cammie could be in danger. You said yourself that her mom was even nervous about letting her go out of her sight! I guess that explains the babysitter." I frowned. I liked the idea of Zach being around, but not because I needed protection. I wanted him around because he liked me.

"Hey! It could be worse! You could have an FBI agent follow you around like Macy had. At least yours is a hot guy!" Liz giggled.

" LIZ! I told you he had this room bugged and monitored."

"oh! Sorry ill focus on driving. We are only a few hours away."

I stood up. It was easy finding the three bugs. I handed them over to Liz to have them fully deactivated.

"Do you think your mom contacted my mom about the Cavern Corners? "

"No I think she was pretty much relying on Zach." I said, not really believing it.

It didn't really add up. My mom had a lot of other people that she could have sent along. I was surprised she didn't just ask Macy and Liz to come along.

We landed at 4:00 on the dot. Sometimes I think Liz has some OCD. By the time we had landed, the real pilot had woken up. Thank god Bex was able to sweet-talk him into forgetting the whole thing and parking the plane for us. Even after he got round house kicked and knocked out, he still volunteered to carry our luggage off the jet for us.

Bex said that her parents had sent a car and it was waiting in a private lot. When we got there, I saw that it was a white limo. I memorized every detail, from the license plate to the dent and 4 scratches on the left back bumper. "Notice things". It was Mr. Solomon's favorite phrase. For such a complex man, you think he would have a deeper motto.

When we got closer to the car, the driver stepped out of the car.

He welcomed us and took our bags as Liz opened the door to the car.

"AGH!" Liz gasped.

"Welcome to London, Gallagher Girls." Zach said in a very convincing British accent. For the third time that day I should have been more surprised. I was about to ask how he had gotten here before us, but I think I would go crazy if he pointed out he was a spy one more time. This was going to be one twisted vacation.

To be continued…..

I climbed in first, placing my self closer to Zach then I think he suspected. Bex and Liz followed. When we pulled out of the lot, Bex pressed a button next to her seat, which sent a piece of glass between the driver and us. From the tint of the glass, I could tell it was sound, fire and bullet proof and probably a bunch of other great accommodations.

Zach had slipped his hand around the small of my back and pulled me even closer.

"Ill make a deal with you Gallagher Girl. Ill grant you another question if you don't talk to your mom about me .Do we have a deal?" he whispered in my ear.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck. All I could do was nod. His voice was sweet and smooth. What was I gonna say? No, im gonna call my mommy and complain that she sent super hot male spy on winter vacation with me and give up on digging deeper into the mysterious cover of the most complicated boy I have ever met? You have to count your blessings.

But something didn't add up.

"She knows you're here…she sent you didn't she?" his face froze. "Your getting sloppy Black Thorn Boy."

" We will discuss this later." His voice was suddenly serious.

"What are you to bickering about like an old married couple?" Bex called her parents and they decided that it was safe for us to come to their home in the center of London. She left out the part about liz flying the plane, but she did tell them to ad a tip to the pilots check.

When we arrived at Bex's home (which was a mansion and GOERGOUS) her dad looked very confused, even for a M16 government spy.

"Mr. Goode," how did he know him? Was I the only one that didn't know Zach before he came to GA? "nice of you to join us. What a pleasure." Mr. Baxter gave Bex a weird look before taking our bags up to our rooms.

"Cammie's mom sent him to look after her. He wont be a problem, I promise." Bex flashed her dad her 100-watt smile. She hadn't over heard us in the car.

"of course. But he will be sleeping in a room on our floor." he returned his daughter smile with a small smirk.

I pulled Zach aside.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? I have enough things I need to find out without you adding more things to my list!"

"You wouldn't have let me come!"

" I would rather of had you come because YOU were worried about me, not my mom."

"That is why im here- I got the tip from a friend of mine and I couldn't let your come here alone"

That's sweet. Really sweet.

That's hot. Really hot.

But he lied to me. Does that make it even?

I would have to discuss this further with my experts.

"I….um…that's.."

I did something that I never thought I would do this. I turned and ran like a scared little girl like she had to PEE


	5. Real British Scones

Chapter 4 (the second half)

"HE FOLLOWED YOU ALL THE WAY TO LONDON! OMGGGG!" Bex was jumping on her bed. "That. Is. So. Hot."

"Yah, but.."

"You are so lucky! I mean this guy……." Li ranted for a while.

But there was still a little pinch in my heart. I was tired of not having the answers that I deserved.

(A/N PLEASE KEEP READING IT GETS BETTA!!!!!)

Chapter 5

POV ZACH

I unpacked the few possessions I had. Mr. Baxter had put me in a room directly across the hall from him and his wife's. I was almost positive the room was bugged, but I would take care of that later. I went to knock on the girl's door. I was nervous to see Cammie after her very…graceful escape earlier. I took a breath and knocked. Liz opened the door. "We are going out for 'real British scones.' Coming?"

The place we were going was a block away. It was a family owned place. Bex went to order for all of us. She came back and the girls starting talking. Something felt wrong. I looked around the shop. There was a guy, about my age, behind the counter. I followed his gaze. He was starting at Cammie. The boy went over to the counter and grabbed our order from the older man.

"Ill do it." He was good looking. I felt my heart do a flip. I focused on his name tag : Drake. Before walking swiftly over to our table, he quickly pulled a ring off his finger.

He set 4 coffees and 4 scones down on the table. My coffee was cold. Coincidence? I think not!

"I haven't seen you around here before. But I'm sure glad I have now." He smiled at Cammie.

I was about to flip him onto a near by table but held myself back. Cammie was already a little on edge. I refocused on the conversation between "Drake" and Cammie.

Cammie gave him a polite smile and glanced at me. Had she seen the ring also? I couldn't tell. I side swept my eyes to Bex. She was staring daggers at this guy. She must have seen the ring. Drake slipped into the booth next to Cammie. She was stunned and then giggled. "So where are all you gorgeous girls from?"

"Alexandria Virginia" I jumped in. Of course, being trained spies, the girl didn't even flinch. The guy gave me a dirty look.

Bex smiled and said "School VAE-K!" taking a sip of her coffee. She had switched back to an American accent.

"Can't wait to see the sights! It my first time in London!" Cammie sounded just like a giddy tourist. All that was missing were the fanny packs, the I 3 London shirts, and the British flag pins. These girls were ridiculously good.

"Well you should let me show you around. I know this town backwards and forewards." He said. Did he just give me a death stare? 80 different ways of killing this guy with the materials at this table flashed through my brain not including my bare hands.

" I think we have it under control." Bex scoffed.

"Alright. But hey! You guys should come check out my band. We are playing at club downtown." He jotted down the address and time and slipped back to work. He went into the back of the store.

POV CAMMIE

When I saw Drake, I didn't think much. But…. when I saw Zach's face when he sat down, I decided that I might as well have a little bit of fun. I mean I was on vacation anyway! Maybe this would be a good way to get back at him! For once I did sound like a teenage girl.

I wasn't the best at flirting. When he sat down I didn't know what I should do. I decided to just giggle. My laugh came out as a high-pitched squeal. I blushed.

I could recite the national anthem to almost every country in the world flawlessly at the drop of a hat but I couldn't flirt with a guy and not look like a complete idiot. I gave up. This was not my area of expertise.

POV BEX

BLOODY HELL! Who does this guy think he is? Cammie and Zach. CAMMIE AND ZACH!! Not Cammie and Drake! He was hot though…. I tried to give him my evil glare that made Ella Bellings cry in 4th grade. Of course I had just swept her feet out from under her and I forgot to lay the mat down…but I thought it was a pretty sick glare myself …..

POV LIZ

I wonder if I could invent a machine that could read the vibrations of an object on a table and tell me what people are saying ….. oh that guys hot.

Wait what did I miss? Okay we are tourists and for some reason Bex is American and staring a lot and Cammie has a half smile half flirty look on her face that wasn't very attractive and Zach looks pissed of at something at the counter for some reason …..

Thank GOD I didn't pick fieldwork. I suck at this!

I decided my safest bet was to keep my mouth shut.

ZACH

After he left, I got up and pretended to get some sugar for my coffee. I casually shuffled over to the counter where Drake had been. When my eye fell on the ring I started to sweat. "Crap."


	6. The Closet

Cammie POV

"We should totally go to this concert! Did you see Zach's face? That would so piss him off! " I smiled. I didn't even care if he never found out. I just wanted the satisfaction that I could have a secret for once. I was finally having fun!

"He will never let you go! And if he does then he will have my parents come and insist doing a full back round check on this guy! It wouldn't be fun…for anyone. Lets have a James Bond marathon tonight! My parents own all of them and they borrowed one of my dads old car for the 3rd one. Pretty cool right?" Bex smiled.

I thought for a sec. I GOT IT!

"If he won't let us go…then he won't need to know!" I smiled my best evil smile. Go and know rhyme correct?

Oh I am good! I took poetry in 7th grade! Well the point of the class was to read between the lines and decipher the meanings of some old Latin poems …but same difference!

Z POV

I was about to walk back to the table. I was about to pull Cammie out the door as fast as possible but I froze. She was smiling, laughing and her eyes had that glint back like when I first met her. She didn't look tired and her gazes weren't darting and scattered. I haven't seen her like this since the incident at the convention. She looked…happy. Maybe this vacation would be good for her. If I told her about the Circle of Caverns ring that Drake had on, she would go back to the old timid, scared and on edge self. I felt bad for all she had gone through. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I should have seen it coming.

Bex had seen the ring. That's why she had been staring at him. She knew and she would keep her safe. If I loved her, I would go to the concert myself and get her the answers she deserved. No, that she needed. But I needed back up. 4 hours till the "concert". Venice was 3 hours away. I turned around and continued to the bathroom. I pulled out my sidekick.

_ZachAttack911_: **how fast can u b in London my man? I've got a trail on CC**

_Grant007: _ **2 hours. B rite dere. Address?**

I told him the address and told him to meet me on the roof at 9:15. It's good to be fashionably late. I smiled. I returned to the table. Liz looked scared. Bex looked excited. Cammie had a smirk/ poker face on. Of course.

When Camme invited me to the marathon, it was hard to say no. Holding Cammie in my arms as she cried over some crazy old person dying after hearing her life story (I never got that movie. What's the point??) was hard to turn down. But they would be preoccupied. That means Bex was keeping her away from the concert

Cammie POV

Time to clear the nightly plans. Alright. I need a movie that Zach would hate. Got it!

"Hey! We are having a sappy/sad movie marathon tonight. The Notebook, August Rush, HSM 1,2,3. You in?" I swear he was about to accept. He gave me his signature smirk and said, "Ill think ill sit this one out. But when y'all have a scary movie marathon, count me in." I laughed. I looked deep into his eyes. They were twinkling but there was something behind them. I was used to finding lies in people's faces. I still can't believe he is still keeping secrets from me. But I took a third look. Behind the twinkle and the lie, I saw confidence and reassurance. I would give him one day. Its not like I was being totally honest with him. But I was getting back at him for lying to me before! This was getting complicated. He had done the first one for my own good, but what about this one? I would ask tomorrow. Right now, I needed to go back to the house and make our marathon believable.

"Alright we have the crying sounds, the mindless chatter sounds, and the crunching sounds. We have the movies on a continuous circle and we have our robes on. Im gonna go say goodnight to Zach. (I tried not to blush) Be right back." I walked down the hall and up two flights of stars with out sound. I had already memorized which parts of each stairs squeak. I could feel my rolled up jeans and Bex's earring in my pocket under my robe. I held my breath at the top and listened for approaching steps, heartbeats, and breaths. Coast was clear. I turned the knob of the room I was pretty sure was Zach's three times, giving him enough time to pull a shirt on or whatever. When I opened the door, Zach was closer than I would have expected.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I was just about to come say goodnight. But I guess you were one step ahead. I should get used to that." He took two more steps toward me and took my much smaller hands in his. " I'll see you in the morning Gallagher girl," he whispered in my ear. I blushed the deepest shade of red. He smelled like coffee and airplanes, but he made it smell good. I sighed. I almost forgot that in my mind he was on probation. I was about to pull away from him when I heard footsteps.

"crap!" I said under my breath. The next thing I knew I was being thrown into a closet…soundlessly.

"Mr. Goode. I thought I heard…" Mr. Baxter said. He sounded like he was 1 foot into the door frame. I held my breath.

"Sorry. I was on my phone. I will try to keep it down" I could almost hear him give that perfect smile.

"Of course. No problem." I heard retreating footsteps. I let my breath go. The footsteps stopped.

"Oh and don't forget to let Ms. Morgan out of the closet. Night."

Damn that guy is good.


	7. Parents of the Year

A/N hey guys it's me! Okay so here in chap 7. I really hope you guys like it. It was a hard one to write. Sorry it took me a while.

PS- please review guys! I have only gotten 2 reviews in the last few days (cry) and the reviews make me write faster! I'll make yall a deal- I will make the next chapter in ZACHS pov if I get some reviews!!!!! Pleasssseeeeeee

--Blue eyes

Bex's room was on the 2nd floor of the Baxter's hillside mansion. As I sat on her purple shag comforter ,which laid on top of a low modern looking white oak bed, watching Liz pack her back with the necessary items, I couldn't help feel giddy.

We were all in very convincing disguises. "Where did you get all these?" liz asked as she slipped on a silver head band over her red curls.

Bex smiled and pulled back a curtain that I almost swore was a window curtain. But it turned out to be hiding a whole closet of disguises from piggish looking noses to whole different faces. I swear I saw a mask for every past important political leader and one of Arnold Schwartznehager.

"My parents gave me all of their old disguises. They come in handy." Why any sane parents would give their teenage daughter a crap load of disguises so that she could sneak around easily was beyond me.

We slipped out the window (cat crawl style with suction cups and wire, also supplied by none other than the Baxters. Bex was given all their outdated gadgets. PARENTS OF THE YEAR) and continued into the darkness. Luckily, the club was only a few blocks away so we decided to walk. On the way there, Liz handed us each a necklace.

"It's a new kind of communication unit. Cool yah? I thought it would be easier to jump around to the music if we didn't have to worry about our usual ear comms. units showing." I smiled. Liz was always thinking ahead. I pulled the necklace on. It had a thin gold chain with 3 different charms. I was positive that one was for talking into, but I didn't know what the others were for. Lix explained that the listening part was the clasp on the back( it was closer to our ears.) what where the other 2 for?

I wasn't surprised that my friends were treating this like another CovOps class. We were being very risky heading out into the middle of London when there was a chance CC was here also. But it was a risk worth my time. I needed this. I needed to feel in control for once. Lately I haven't had any control. I would receive little too no information on things that I had the right to know. People were treating me like a child. Like I couldn't handle the truth or something. I could handle numerous CovOps missions, kidnappings, 5 years of spy training, my dads death, 2 very frustrating boys, and some very annoying girl's ,but for some reason, people think that I will have a major break down ( complete with screaming, hair pulling and numerous tears ,plus , but not limited to, bulimia, anorexia, and taking up an emo lifestyle) if, heaven forbid, I were to receive a few simple answers.

When we reached the club, it was 9:20. Thank god we had anti-jet lag virgin pina colatas on the plane or I would be so out of it right now.

Turns out we must have actually looked hot, because when the bouncer at the door took one look at us, he let us right in with a small smile. He didn't even stamp our hands or ask to see IDs. After listening to Bex saying "I told you so" about a million times, I took a look around the club.

It was very dark. There were neon lights everywhere. The cups, the lamps, the dance floor( 20 feet by 30 feet), the signs (15: 10 of which were beer sign, 3 were band names, 2 were random) and even some of the peoples clothes. One man (age:25 eyes: brown height: 5'11 hair: dirt blonde , shoulder length) wore a shirt, tailored with glow in the dark thread. It hurt my eyes. It was hard to focus on anything for too long.

Just then, the band came out onto the stage. They were dressed in all black and had what looked like wireless microphones in their ears. My eyes found Drake with a bass guitar in the right hand corner of the stage. He was mumbling something. Suddenly, his eyes flashed to mine. He smiled and chuckled. I was about to smile and wave when I remember something. I was in a disguise. A very good one that only trained eyes could see through.

"Bex… Liz…" I said quickly into my necklace.

"I saw it too. Something isn't adding up."

I looked back up to the stage. The whole band glaring at me now. They were all mumbling.

"Those aren't just microphone are they?" Bex whispered.

Liz gasped "COMMS. UNITS!"

I started sweating. This can't be good. The clock in my head told me it was 9:27.

"Lets get out of here." Liz's small voice came through. Usually, we would have split up and met at the front door in 5 minutes (less obvious) but when we tried to turn and go, we ran right into a wall of bodies. The place had really filled up in the past 34 seconds…

Then I saw Zach. He was in a vent next to the stage. I saw the panic in his green eyes. His jaw was clenched. My heart fluttered. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Suddenly I heard a crash. Metal gates had slid over every window and door.

People's voices started to rise. Bodies were hitting against me. I would have started kicking a hacking like mad, but these people weren't after me. They were just trying to get out.

There was no way of getting out…or in.


	8. Knocking Out at the Concert

Grant showed up just on time. We decided to speak in German. It was Grant's favorite language. With comm units in our ears and belts full of gadgets (I snuck into the Baxter's gadget closet behind the kitchen stove), we slipped down into the air vent. I couldn't help think of Cammie. This was her favorite way to get around. Grant had printed out the layout of the club. We decided to take the vent that would end up next to the stage.

Grant headed out first since he had the map. I reviewed the plan as we crawled along: it was simple. The band would play, Drake would come back stage to take a break and that's when we would slap a napotine patch on him and drag him into the air vent with us. We would knock out the rest of the band if needed. It would be easy; this was 8th grade stuff. The part I was worried about was Cammie visiting my room. I hated lying to her but it would be worth it once I could give her the answers she deserved. There were some I could give her on my own, but where was the fun in that?

We had reached the end of the vent. There was room in the vent for both of us to see.

The place was packed. There was not an inch of space to move. It was a pretty good turn out for some guy who worked in a coffee shop. Maybe I should take up guitar.

I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. There, standing in the center of the crowd, was a girl. She was 5'2. I could see her turquoise eyes through her brown contacts. She was swaying to the music. She blended in very well, but it didn't matter how good of a pavement artist she was. I would recognize that face anywhere.

"Cammie" I gasped. I said a few very dirty words in German and refocused. THINK! I need to end this "concert" RIGHT NOW. I had just located the closest fire alarm (not very original, I know) when I heard a crash. All the doors and windows were cut off. All signs pointed to kidnapping attempt. 

I would have to act fast if I wanted to get Cammie out of here unharmed.

Then her eyes met mine. I could see everything make sense to her now. Panic crossed her face. I felt a pull at me heart.

"Grant, open this vent NOW!" In a matter of seconds, the vent was cut open with a laser. I swung my feet out of the vent and hit the ground running. But within seconds, I hit a wall of bodies. Our once easy plan had turned sour, very sour. I jumped, trying to look over the crowd. I had lost sight of Cammie. All I knew was that I had to get to the middle of the crowd.

I started to push into the panicked crowd.

In my peripheral vision, I saw people falling down to the left of me. I whipped around and saw members of the band who had jumped off the stage. They were slapping napotine patches as they traveled into the crowd. To the center of the crowd to be exact.

CAMMIE POV

I saw 7 men approaching me. I grabbed Bex and Liz's hand and headed the opposite direction, away from the band. Away from where I had seen Zach. There was no other way.

I couldn't think straight. It hurt my eyes to focus anywhere for too long. I could hear the bodies falling behind me. They were getting closer. A thought occurred to me. "Bex! Liz! CRAWL! Drop to your hands and knees."

After they had disappeared into the sea of knees, I took a quick glance back. The men were 10 meters away. I caught Drake's eyes. He gave me an evil grin as he slapped a napotine patch to a girl's forehead. I scrambled after my friends. DON'T LOOK UP! DON'T LOOK UP! I really hoped there were no Irish men taking a nice vacation in London…in their kilts.

I finally reached the edge of the crowd. Bex and Liz had already opened the vent when I arrived.

"COME ON CAM! Time to blow this popsicle stand!" Bex said in her American accent. I smiled. I was about to stand up and dive into the vent when I felt a heavy blow to my ribcage.

"Ahh!"I gasped. I rolled on the floor like we were taught. It helps absorb and soften the blow. I still think I heard I crack.

"Going somewhere Ms. Morgan?" I rolled around and faced a shoe. I looked up and saw Drake smirking down at me. I would have swept his feet from under him right then and there, but it hurt to move anything below my shoulders. So instead, I decided to hold onto my cover till my last breath.

"Drake…" damn! It hurt to speak. To hell with cover! I took my hand and grabbed his ankle. I yanked it out of its socket and twisted. That has got to hurt!

Drake screamed out it pain and fell on top of me. There was a sharp pain in my chest. I gasped , trying to hold back the tears.

"Get the hell off her you skize coff! (bad german word)" Zach pulled Drake off me. He threw him against the wall. He slid down the wall, unconscious.

"Cammie! Are you okay? Get up! Can you wa…"

"ZACH! There is no time. They are coming faster." Yelped Liz's high voice. Sure enough, the "band" was moving closer. They had finished off the last of the fans and were now closing in on us.

Showtime.

Except ….I wasn't able to perform. I guess my understudy was….LIZ?

ZACH POV

The second Drake kicked Cammie, I knew three things

1) she had a broken rib and it might be impaling her lung

2) she wasn't going to be able to walk, crawl or fight

3) that guy is so dead.

I almost smiled when I saw the look of shock and pain spread across Drake's face. I didn't think they taught that move at the GA.

I pulled Drake off Cammie and tossed him off to the side. I asked her a bunch of questions, even though I knew the answers. I could see she was in pain, but she was trying to hide it.

"ZACH! There is no time. They are coming faster."

There were 6 of them (not including Drake, who was unconscious in the corner… to my delight). We would have been able to take them if Cammie was able to fight, but I wasn't so sure anymore. I knew that Liz had taken a few self-defense classes (it was required in 7th grade), but theses guys were big. There were 3…well more like 2 and ½ of us and 6 of them.

I glanced to my left. Bex was in position (smiling like always before a good fight). Two of the men were closing in on her. I positioned myself in front of Cammie and nudge Liz over to my right. She looked nervous, but determined. She grabbed the gate from the vent and steadied herself.

There were two guys closing in on Cammie and me and two guys were closing in on Liz.

Liz POV

I quickly looked around for a weapon of any kind. I grabbed the iron gate from the vent. The men were moving closer.

As soon one of the guys got in reaching distance, I slammed the edge of the gate into his temple, just as Bex had taught me. The man stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. The other man was right in front of me now. I swung my leg up to kick him, but all he did was smile and catch my ankle. He lifted me up off the ground. I was about to swing my elbow into his gut, when I saw Grant.

He climbed out of the vent and kicked the guy…where the sun don't shine…if you catch my drift.

The man released me and when I hit the ground I rolled my self into a ball to ease the impact. I swung my foot around and knocked the second guys feet out from under him. I backed away and let Grant slap 2 napotine patches on both of them.

I took a look around. Bex was smiling as she double round house kicked (A/N this is when you round house kick normally but after you take you planted foot and swing it around, hitting another time. Try it…its fun) her guys in the face. They both hit the ground and fell unconscious.

Zach was already done and tending to Cammie.


	9. Crying over me

POV Zach

I finished my guys of as quickly as possible. When I knelt back down next to Cammie, her breathing was short and rapid.

"Zach. Im sorry. I should have stayed home…" I could tell it hurt for her to speak. She started coughing and her face twisted in pain.

"Cammie, calm down," I took her hand and squeezed it, "its not all your fault. I will explain later. Right now you need to focus on breathing. Hang it there. We will get you to a hospital as soon as possible." I was about to lift her when Liz stopped me.

"It is going to hurt her too much to be carried. Twist the star her necklace. It will signal the Baxters." I did as I was told.

Suddenly, I smelt burning steel. I turned around and saw Grant trying to cut through the steel bars with Cammie's small laser from her purse.

"Dude that is going to take forever!" I would have smiled in amusement if Cammie weren't seconds from unconsciousness.

"And it is very unnecessary. My parents hardly ever use the front door." Sure enough, a few minutes later Bex's parents climbed out of the vent. Ms. Baxter took control.

"Grant, please proceed. We can't get her out of here through the vents. Rebecca, find the leader of this group and bring them with us. Zach, give her this shot where she says it hurts. It will numb the pain. Liz, call Rachel Morgan. Tell her to meet us at St. Mary's." Ms. Baxter barked out orders and then proceeded to remove all the napotine patches from the fans. She felt on of their pulses.

"They will be up in 45 minutes." She started slapping memory clearers on them.

Everyone sprung into action. Mr. Baxter was calling 911, but in a weird accent so that it would take them awhile to figure out the address he had given them. It gave us enough time to make it all look like an accident.

After he was done with his phone call, Mr. Baxter came over to us.

"Mr. Goode, in order to transport Ms. Morgan out of here, it is going to cause her a lot of pain. I suggest we give her 1/2 of a napotine patch.

Before I could protest, the patch was applied and Cammie's eyes fluttered closed.

POV Cammie

The clock in my head said 11:12. They must have given me another napotine patch. I was about to open my eyes when I heard voices.

"YOU KNEW! How could you not tell us? How could you not tell HER?" Bex's British accent was strong with disgust.

"I didn't want to worry her! It seemed unnecessary. I was going to go to the concert myself. I was going to take care of it." Zach's voice sounded sad.

"Well great plan! It turned out really well. Now Cammie is lying in a hospital bed after undergoing major surgery. She can take care of herself." It was Liz this time.

"Shush! You are going to wake her up!" It was Grant. " Look. Its all going to be okay. Drake is being interrogated as we speak by Mr. Solomon. Cammie is doing really well according to the doctor."

I was now very aware of the soreness under my ribcage. I opened my eyes.

I was in a small hospital room. I had an IV and one of those things that went up your nose to help you breathe. I tried to move my torso. Bad idea. I gasped loudly in pain. My friends must have heard me because the next thing I knew I could hear Bex and Liz rushing to my sides. I answer some questions about how I was feeling, but my eyes were locked on Zach the whole time. What had he known? Was he really lying to me again.

He gave me a sheepish look and settled in the chair right next to my bed. He sat there head in his hands for 3 minutes and 21 seconds. When he finally looked back up, his eyes where red and puffy.

Had Zachery Goode really been crying…over me?

Bex and Liz were fussing with my pillows, while Grant was trying to get a hold of my mom. She had gone with Mrs. Baxter to freshen up and drop her stuff off at the house.

"You weren't supposed to wakeup for another hour," Liz explained "we were all about to go get a bite to eat."

"GO! Really guys get something to eat. You haven't eaten since…well since the coffee shop."

They all shuffled out…all of them except Zach.

"Zach…"

"I know. You deserve answers. And all I was trying to do was get some for you. I didn't want to lie to you, but I also didn't want you to worry. I went to the concert tonight to get answers for you."

"Zach. After all that has happened in the last year, another lie was the last thing I needed. I have few people that I can trust. I need you to be one of them. You are a mystery to me that I don't have time to figure out. I need you to help me out," I took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay, "Zach, its killing me."

I swear I heard him whisper "literally" under his breath.

"Alright. My answers. Here we go."


	10. Answers NEW

Zach stood up. He started pacing in front of my bed. It hurt to follow him with my head. The sharp pain in my side had started to grow. I started having trouble breathing.

"Zach. Please. Hold still." I gasped with the last of my breath.

His eyes got wider. He started moving his hand all around the medical equipment. He was freaking out. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I will call the doctor in here" he reached for the button.

"Zachery Goode. Sit down. You are not getting out of this. I have waited too long." I tried to give him my most evil glare, but he looked so guilty. His eyes were darting back and forth. I knew he was trying to calculate the chance of him getting caught by Bex if he made a run for it.

I shook my head. Bex could totally outrun him. And he knew it. He sighed and sat back down. Suddenly, his face changed- he looked relaxed. I could see the walls he had up for so long fall. His shoulders rolled forward. He looked me in the eyes. His eyes were totally clear. No more lies, no more walls, no more stress. He took a deep breath.

"Our fathers were best friends. When-"

"Wait…what? Our fathers knew each other?" How could I not know this?

"Cammie. This would be a lot easier if you didn't interrupt." He took my cold hand in his. It sent tingles up my arm.

"I can't make any promises."

He gave me a small smirk and continued.

"They went on over 20 missions together. They were the top agents. They stopped being partners because they made each other a promise." He hesitated and glanced at the door.

I squeezed his hand. He looked back at me.

"What do you mean promise?"

"When we were both born, if anything was to happen to either of them, the other would watch over his child. If they weren't partners, there would be a bigger chance for one of them coming back from a separate mission alive. They stopped being partners for us."

For us? Why would my dad do that? He was a top spy! They both were. My head started to spin.

"What does this have to do with _your_ lies?" He was trying to throw me off the subject.

"When my dad died, you father made the arrangements for Mr. Solomon to be my guardian and for me to attend Blackthorne. He was keeping his side of the deal."

"WHA-"

"Cammie. Please." He squeezed my hand.

How did I never know about all this? Mr. Solomon was his guardian? I guess I should have seen that coming,

"Now, Mr. Solomon and I are trying to do is keep our side of the deal… since he helped me so much. When we got a tip that CC was after you, we saw our chance. Mr. Solomon arranged the Blackthorne and GA exchange. My job was to watch out for you…in Boston, DC, London and at school."

My head stopped spinning. Everything fell into place. My palms started to sweat.

A promise, a lie, a friendship and a guardianship- all kept from me. Why? Anger built up inside of me.

"You are my babysitter? Is that it? You followed me around and lied to me and kissed me? you just pretend to like me…so that you could keep tabs on me." I felt a sharp pain ...but it wasn't in my side this time. It was in my heart. So he was around because he felt obligated. Not because he wanted to. I let him in. I was stupi and childish. I got attached. They always tell you never to get attached. Now I know why. I started to take quick shallow breaths again.

"Cammie! No! Falling for you was never part of the plan. It all started with me trying to watch out for you…which wasn't easy. Sometimes I think it would be easier if we hated each other- if we weren't…us. I was cold to you during the campaign to keep my distance. Then I could actually focus. I didn't exactly work."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are my babysitter." Or does it? My head was hurting with all this information. I couldn't decide if I was mad. But disappointed I knew was the safest bet.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Since you get in trouble so much, my side of the deal was fulfilled after DC. I met you because of the deal…but that's not why I am sticking around. Gallagher Girl, I _love _you- and I would kiss you, but there are so many tubes and your side…" he was babbling now. It was cute.

The anger and disappointment and confusion all washed away.

I knew what I wanted.

_**if I should be so bold**_

_**I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand**_

_**Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man**_

_**But I never said I would**_

_**I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again**_

I wasn't going to leave it to him this time. I took his neck and pulled him in.

_**Hello, tell me you know**_

_**Yeah, you figured me out**_

_**Something gave it away**_

_**And it would be such a beautiful moment**_

_**To see the look on your face**_

_**To know that I know that you know now**_

The kiss was deep and slow- like we had all the time in the world.

But I had to tell him

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, too."

"I will keep you safe. Even if it kills me."

"You don't have to."

"I know."

And then I slapped his arm.

"Promise me-no more lies."

"No more. I swear."

_**Well all I really wanna do is love you**_

_**A kind much closer than friends use**_

_**But I still can't say it after all we've been through**_

_**And all I really want from you is to feel me**_

_**As the feeling inside keeps building**_

_**And I will find a way to you if it kills me**_

_**If it kills me**_

_If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_hey guys okay you are probably like wut the F*** you already wrote this chapter and you said there would be a new chapter soon and there was gonna b…but I was rereading this chapter before I wrote the next one (I always read the chap before to get back in the flow) and I realized this chapter SUCKED REALLY BADLY! So I rewrote some of it and hopefully made it a little less choppy. And I thought this song really made sense so I replaced IM YOURS with If IT KILLS ME _

_listen to it! Its really good I had to re-arrange some of it because it didn't make sense the other way. _

_  
okay new chap coming soon! _

_Kiss kiss_

_BLUE EYES_


	11. The others side

POV CAMMIE

"Cam! Honey, I was so worried." My mother rushed into the hospital room full speed. Thank god Zach and I had stopped our kissing session when we heard her coming. That would have been…bad. His words were still spinning around in my head. I held back a smile. After a year of pushing thoughts of Zach away , I let them just swim around in my head.

Zach etched away from the bed and plopped down into the chair near my bed. Wise choice my friend…or boyfriend. I liked the sound of that. I couldn't help smile. He winked at me and started pushing buttons on his cell phone, but I could tell he was waiting to hear what my mom had to say.

"You think I would be used to you and emergency rooms by now. God Cammie! What were you thinking? I never took you for the club type." she didn't seem mad. She seemed genuinely confused and concerned for my mental health. She wasn't the only one.

What _was_ I thinking?

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was stupid and reckless and I just wanted to be...normal?" that wasn't supposed to be a question. God I was really out of my element. How long had I been out of my element exactly? Why was I out of my element?

"Well thank god Zach was there." My mother sounded thankful but skeptical.

I swear I saw Zach blush.

"How many days have I been here? What's wrong with me?" I tried to change the subject. I wasn't sure how much my mother knew and I was pretty sure this wasn't the way to find out. besides, I should have asked this in the beginning. Where was the doctor?

"It's only been 27 hours. You had emergency surgery because you had 2 broken ribs and a punctured lung. The doctor should be here by now. Mr. Solomon is _talking_ to Drake now. They headed _home."_

Translation- Drake is being interrogated at CIA headquarters.

I felt warmth spread over me. There was an end to this madness. I could see it.

Bex, Liz, and Grant burst into the room holding frozen yogurt with rainbow sprinkles.

"Cammie, the doctor is on his way here."

They filled me in on the cover story and I was totally prepared when the doctor came in. I lied to him easily about getting tipsy and falling. He gave me a serious lecture about abusing alcohol privileges of something along those lines. He checked my IV and blood pressure and then left without any suspicion.

"So…" I started. They were all staring at me with anticipation, " what happens now?" Everyone turned to my mother. She was typing on her blackberry now.

"Well, we don't really know how many more CC agents are in London. We think it would be safer if you went somewhere they couldn't find you."

She wasn't really making any sense. They are spies. They can find me anywhere even if I'm a pavement artist. They found me in Boston and in London and who knows where else they were? I shuddered at the thought. This was going to have to be a really god hide out. Better than Mr. Solomon's or some warehouse. Cleary my mother had to have some top-secret facility in mind full with cameras and monitors and secret passageways.

" How do you feel about taking a trip to your Grandparents?"

"Mom, you have to be kidding me. Staying here would be safer than going to some little farm in Alabama. Why don't I just go back to Gallagher?"

"Cammie, I'm taking about your other grandparents."


	12. Healed and Ready

_1 week later… _

I hugged Liz and Bex goodbye.

"Be careful!"

"I will. I love you guys!"

Bex was staying behind to spend sometime with her parents since she wouldn't be seeing them for a while. They would be leaving for Australia in 2 weeks and she wouldn't see them over spring break. I think she was spending that spring break on the farm with me.

Liz had to go back to her family. They still thought she was visiting an old friend even though she was in Europe…

The only thing my mom had ever told me about my dads parents were that they didn't like her very much and they lived in DC or they did the last time I heard.

I think my mom's exact words when I was little were " They live in DC and I'm not there favorite person. Maybe you will meet them when you are older."

Just because they don't like my mother doesn't mean they won't like their cute nice little granddaughter…right?

Okay I was nervous. Its stupid, I know. I slipped my fingers into Zach's and leaned my head on his shoulder.

His kissed my hair and gave me his peanut packet. Best boyfriend ever.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"What's wrong? Do your ribs hurt?" he started to pull away. I caught his arm and pulled him back towards my armrest. I took a deep whiff of his cologne and sighed.

"I've never met my grandparents before. What if they don't want me there?"

"They will love you! I'll be right there the whole time. Calm down okay? Eat some peanuts."

"Thanks for coming by the way. You didn't have to."

He kissed me softly on the lips. My head felt light and a shiver went down my back. I leaned in and put my hand on his hard chest and leaned in. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ummm, Excuse me mama. Refreshments?"

Zach jerked his head up and hit it on the wall of the airplane. I pulled my arms away hit one of my hands on the armrest.

"Crap. Yah umm 2 cokes." We sat quietly and watched as the lady handed us 2 little plastic cups. She smiled and told us to please fasten our seatbelts.

"You bit my tongue, Cam!"

"I'm sorry! That lady scared the crap out of me."

"Yes she looked very threatening in her stewardess cap."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Cammie! Wake up. We have to go."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. The plane was dark and all the other passengers were sleeping. The TV with a map of our location said that we were just passing over Maryland.

"Okay, meet me in the first class bathroom in 2 minutes." I picked up my oversized backpack and slipped out of my seat, careful not to wake the very fat man snoring next to us in the First Class section.

I got to the bathroom, but there was a long line. Great. I only have 5 minutes. I reached into my pockets to see if I brought a stink bomb, but instead my hand ran into the 5 empty peanut packets. Ive got it!

I hunched over and held my stomach.

" ow! I think the lamb meatballs aren't agreeing with me." People started to slowly back away from the bathroom. Alright line cleared. I waited for the little girl to exit the bathroom. I half locked the door so Zach could enter when he arrived. I put my goggles and gloves on. I zipped up my wind breaker and put on grip lock shoes. I pressed the faucet head down 4 times to reveal a hole with a glass top just big enough for a teenager.

I heard a click and saw Zach slip into the small cabin.

"Ready for this, Morgan?"

"Born ready, Goode."

"Welcome back Gallagher Girl." Next thing I new I was free falling.


	13. authors note

A/N

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a year I have been so busy! I haven't even bought GG4 yet opps! Anyway I promise there will be an update no later than next week! And it will b good.

PS I was so flattered! There were like 30 messages in my inbox whn I signed on. All of people telling me to update. If you haven't read my other stories, you totally should! They will keep you entertained


End file.
